The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue
The Brave Little Toaster (2:) to the Rescue, a.k.a. The Brave Little Toaster Goes to School, is a 1999 direct-to-video special film released by Disney. It is the second movie of The Brave Little Toaster trilogy, though the story chronologically occurs between the previous film and the third film, The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars. Plot Rob McGroarty, the owner of the appliances, and whom they refer to as "the Master", is working in a laboratory where he tends to injured animals. While working on a thesis, the computer crashes, thanks to a bunch of terrible computer viruses infecting Wittgenstein, an old TLW-728 supercomputer. The appliances, along with the rat Ratso who found Wittgenstein, then seek to help Rob by finding Wittgenstein to reverse the effects of his virus, hence recovering the master's thesis. Meanwhile, in a dual plot of the film, Mack, Rob's lab assistant, plots to sell the injured animals Rob had been tending, to a place called "Tartaras Laboratories", the same place that old-skinned Sebastian (--an old monkey, that Rob's tending for--) with his hand when he was just a baby. When the Rescue Rangers and the appliances find Wittgenstein, they discover him abandoned, all alone and run-down and broken in the basement. The miserable supercomputer reveals that he is living on one rare tube, named the "WFC 11-12-55". Radio has that kind of tube, which possibly means he is a computer, too. The appliances learn that unless they find a replacement quickly, Wittgenstein's tube will blow and lead to his apparent death. In an attempt to revive Wittgenstein to his superior state, Radio and Ratso go to the college's storage building to find the hard-to-find WFC 11-12-55 tube. When they come back with the last apparent tube for miles, Radio and Ratso (after an argument with the tube) accidentally break the tube, and it seems that all hope is lost. Wittgenstein does his best with all his might, despite Scrooge's protests, but he blows his tube with a big explosion and apparently dies, powering down. Ratso then blames Radio, the appliances and the Rescue Rangers are very mad at Radio, and he feels terrible. He then sacrifices his own tube which turns out to be the very rare tube they had been looking for, thus leaving himself as a lifeless appliance. Apparently, the appliances replaced the tube in the nick of time; with the boosted power of the new tube, Wittgenstein wakes up, miraculously regenerates the other smashed tubes connected to himself and is completely revived to as good as new. By the end of the film, Scrooge, the Rescue Rangers and the appliances restore Rob's thesis and stop Mack from selling the injured animals, Radio's tube is replaced with a new one (hence his revival), Wittgenstein is sold to a museum, Rob proposes to his girlfriend Chris, and all is well. Cast Rescue Rangers *'Chip' is the leader of the Rescue Rangers. Loosely modeled on Indiana Jones, Chip wears a fedora and a bomber jacket and frequently uses rope to lasso or swing to other spots. Chip tends to be serious and with a strong sense of responsibility, to the point that he is sometimes accused of not knowing how to have fun. He can be domineering and often ends up in squabbles with Dale over his more laid back manner. At times, though, he also lets himself go and joins Dale in some frivolity. Voiced by Tress MacNeille. *'Dale' wears a red and yellow Hawaiian shirt reminiscent of Thomas Magnum in Magnum P.I.. Though dedicated to the job, he is a fun-loving, mischievous prankster who is sometimes irresponsible and forgets to think before he acts. He spends his free time reading comic books and playing video games. A known candy addict, Dale has "chocolate attacks" similar to Monterey Jack's cheese attacks. He frequently finds himself being knocked on the head by Chip when he says or does something foolish. Voiced by Corey Burton. *'Monterey Jack' is a fat rat with a red mustache that wears a light brownish coat, his favorite food is cheese. Voiced by Peter Cullen and then by Jim Cummings in Season 2 to Season 3. *'Gadget Hackwrench' is a female mouse that has blonde hair and she can create and invent things. Voiced by Tress MacNeille. *'Zipper' is a little bluish green fly who wears a red sweater. He can't talk instead comunicating throught buzzing and other noises. He is very close to Monterey Jack. Voiced by Corey Burton. McDuck household *'Scrooge McDuck' - The richest duck in the world and the main protagonist, Scrooge is constantly seeking ways to further increase his wealth (his favorite pastime appears to be treasure hunting), and to avoid losing it. The only thing Scrooge values more than money is his family. Voiced by Alan Young. *'Huey Duck, Dewey Duck, and Louie Duck' - Identical triplets, and Scrooge's grand nephews. Usually clothed in identical outfits that only differed in color—each of the three wore a specific color. All voiced by Russi Taylor. **'Huey Duck' (red clothes) - Huey serves as the general leader of the trio and is very skilled at playing marbles. **'Dewey Duck' (blue clothes) - Dewey is arguably the most clever of the three and sometimes fills in the role of leader over Huey. **'Louie Duck' (green clothes) - Louie is probably the most creative thinker of the bunch and more laid-back than his brothers. *'Webbigail "Webby" Vanderquack' - Female child who secretly wants to be accepted as the fourth "nephew". She resembles a very young Daisy Duck. Voiced by Russi Taylor. *'Mrs. Bentina Beakley' - Maid/Nanny of the household, and maternal grandmother to Webby. Voiced by Joan Gerber in the cartoon and Wendee Lee in DuckTales: Remastered. *'Duckworth the Butler' - Scrooge's longtime, no-nonsense butler/chauffeur. Despite having "Duck" in his name, Duckworth is actually an anthropomorphic dog. He worked for Scrooge even before the nephews moved in. He is also Scrooge's chauffeur and errand boy on occasion. Duckworth used to be Scrooge's only household servant until Scrooge hired Mrs. Beakley. He usually appears as a supporting character. His only starring roles on the show were Duckworth's Revolt and Take Me Out of the Ballgame. He first appeared in the pilot episode of DuckTales. Duckworth is a jack-of-all-trades in the McDuck mansion, making him an important member of Scrooge's staff. Voiced by Chuck McCann. *'Bubba the Caveduck' - a young caveduck that Scrooge adopted in the second season of the show. He stowed away in Gyro's Time Machine. After the introduction of Gizmoduck later in the second season, the character was dropped from the series almost entirely. Voiced by Frank Welker. *'Tootsie the Triceratops' - Bubba's pet Triceratops who stowed away with Bubba. *'Launchpad McQuack' - Scrooge's pilot. An able flyer, Launchpad can scarcely set a plane down without a massive crash, yet has survived numerous crashes without injury; he is also easily capable of aerial feats bordering on the impossible. As shown in "The Golden Goose (Part II)," he can actually land a plane safely. Later appeared on Darkwing Duck. Voiced by Terry McGovern. *'Gyro Gearloose' - An inventor who often works for Scrooge, designing anything from relocation rays ("The Money Vanishes") to time machines ("Time Is Money"). Despite being duped once in a while by the Beagle Boys, Gyro is generally extremely clever and resourceful. Often his inventions help drive an episode's plot, as they do not always work as designed—when anyone besides Gyro attempts to use them! However, the relocation ray does work too well for the Beagle Boys in "The Money Vanishes," as they trick Scrooge into spraying his money for a nonexistent bug. Huey, Dewey, and Louie end up saving the day using the same ray. Voiced by Hal Smith in the cartoon and Chris Edgerly in DuckTales: Remastered. *'Fenton Crackshell', also known as Gizmoduck - Scrooge's accountant (as himself) and personal bodyguard (as Gizmoduck), hired by Scrooge in the show's second season. He can count at a blazing speed, but he generally is incompetent with almost everything else. Furthermore, his regular dogged attempts to rectify his mistakes tends to make things worse until he ultimately succeeds. He exhibits a remarkably different personality in his role as Gizmoduck, as his high-powered suit gives him courage to make daring decisions and act as a strong leader and a hero. Makes a few guest appearances on Darkwing Duck. Voiced by Hamilton Camp in the cartoon and Eric Bauza in DuckTales: Remastered. *'Mrs. Featherby' (voiced alternately by Joan Gerber, Tress MacNeille, Susan Blu, and June Foray) – Scrooge's secretary. She appeared in the episodes "Dinosaur Ducks", "Blue Collar Scrooge", and "Yuppy Ducks", as well as in the film DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. Characters of The Brave Little Toaster *Deanna Oliver as Toaster *Timothy Stack as Lampy *Roger Kabler as Radio *Eric Lloyd as Blanky *Thurl Ravenscroft as Kirby *Eddie Bracken as Sebastian *Brian Doyle-Murray as Wittgenstein *Chris Young as Rob McGroarty *Laurel Green as Chris *Alfre Woodard as Maisie *Andy Milder as Ratso *Andrew Daly as Murgatroid *Eddie Deezen as Charlie *Jay Mohr as Mack McCro *Danny Nucci as Alberto *Kevin Meany as (Office) Computer *Victoria Jackson as (Office) Mouse *Eddie Deezen as Charlie *Patti Edwards as Lab Computer *Johnathan Benair as Jim Bob *Ross Mapletoft as (Office) Modem *Marc Allen Lewis as the Security Guard *Laurel Green as the Campus Student Other characters include Lab Printer (who was never voiced), Lab Mouse (who was never voiced), Lab T.V. (who was never voiced), Printer (who was never voiced), Lab Modem (who is planned for the film, but never released), Proud the Computer with her Sisters, Phone, Office Door, Lampy's Cousin, the Traffic Lights, the Street Post Lamps, Globe (Pendant) Lamp, Power Supply, Police Car, Purple Sports Car, Lab (Delivery) Truck, and the Sparks with their Leader; not to mention Maisie's Kittens, Sebastian's Cousin, Murgetroid's Wife and Baby, the Dolbermans, and Ratso's Cousins. Air Conditioner, T.V., Blender, Hearing Aid, Lab Calculator with his brother, Fanny, Microwave, Baby Monitor, Intercom, Camera, Video Camera, Clock, Wall Clock and Alarm Clock are possibly planned for the film, but never released; not even as cameos, except possibly Hanging Lamp. Apple (who just happens to be Computer's brother, because they both share the same design), Plugsy and all of the other Cutting-Edge Appliances, along with almost all of the Junkshop Appliances, are also planned for the film, but never released, especially as cameos. Songs *Rescue Rangers Theme *DuckTales Theme *I'm Into Something Good *Remember That Day *Cocktails for Two *Super Highway *Chomp and Munch *Hang In There, Kid Notes Although this is second movie released, it appears to be the second in plot sequence. This is indicated in The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars by the fact that the group is already familiar with Wittgenstein the supercomputer, and by the fact that he is referred to as "our old college buddy." Also, Rob proposes to his girlfriend in this movie, while in the second movie the two are married with a baby. This is because both the films were in production at the time, and Goes To Mars just happened to be finished first. Trivia On the box art, Radio is shown with the other appliances during the chase scene at the end. In the actual movie, he is not with them during that scene. Also, Kirby is depicted on the cart rather than pulling it. Reception The movie got mixed reviews, but most fans say it's more enjoyable than The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars. Category:Disney films Category:Movies